The Tales of the Paintders/Tropes
The Tales of The Paintders has several tropes in this page. Tropes *'Girl-Show Ghetto:' This show is aimed for female audiences and their toys from Hasbro is mainly geared for female people. However, it does manage to attract male audiences due to some of its "gross" moments and how girls look very pretty. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' Even a girl's show can have adult jokes. ** *'Friendly Rivalry:' Despite Abigail and Shoney make up and now friends, they can still compete and bicker at each other sometimes. *'Bitch in Sheep's Clothing:' Delilah Paint-inda. At first, she presented herself as kind-hearted and confident, but later, she was actually revealed to be selfish and a murderer, as she killed her about-to-be-singer boyfriend for her songs secretly. *'What Could Have Been: '''This series was originally going to premiere WAY back in 2001 with a different title ''The Tales of Ashton Paintders, and was to be a Cartoon Cartoon, being produced by What a Cartoon! Productions and air on Cartoon Network, but after several delays over the years, rights were given to Warner Bros. Animation in January 2017 and reworked it as The Tales of The Paintders we know and love today. **Ashton Paintders looked completely different to the ones we know today. Yes, she is still in the style of Collin Brady's, but her outfit and hair color are different. And believe it or not, Shoney was originally going to be a comedic buck-toothed Face Paint puppy dog called Diesel. **Also, Ashton was originally not going to have any sisters or brothers. ***Amazingly, Ashton, Cailin and Abigail were the only characters of the scrapped early concept to be able to make it to The Tales of The Paintders. ****Amazingly, Diesel was actually brought to the series as one of the dogs that Abigail loved when she saw them in The Fortune. The only change in him is that he now has one fang instead of buck teeth. **Also during The Tales of Ashton Paintders concept, Abigail originally wasn't going to be a good friend of Ashton...at all. Instead, she was planned to be the series' main antagonist. However, when Warner Bros. Animation acqured the rights to the series, Abigail was retooled to the good old Abigail Colena we know and love today. **Believe it or not, before Amanda Leighton became a final choice for Ashton Paintders, Ashton was originally going to be voiced by Kate Higgins. **In 2010, Cartoon Network released a old 2000 footage of the series on a Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat DVD as a bonus feature. This shows that the series was originally going to be traditional animated and shows that Diesel is a talking dog. *'Breaking the Fourth Wall:' This series even does that too. ** *'Aesop Amnesia:' Since the eighteenth episode, Abigail learns to never be a bitch towards Shoney and become good friend. Yet, in some episodes, she does it again, usually brief and ending when she notices she had forgot. *'Generic Cuteness:' The Face Paint females and Shoney apparently are cute. *'Cuteness Overload:' This happens to Abigail Colena in the end of The Fortune. She was so affected with cuteness of these puppies that she and her grandma agreed to keep them as pets. *'Sour Outside, Sad Inside' - Alexis Paintowksi. At first, she appeared to be a bitch. Then, later in the same episode, it was shown that Alexis is actually a kind-hearted person who had a very sad and dark past. That caused her to show her true self to everyone. *'Significiant Wardrobe Shift' - Abigail Colena starting in the second season, now wearing a yellow cold-shoulder shirt, a denim miniskirt and boots. **Rainee *'Absentee Actor:' In Light Man to The Rescue!, Ashton and Hannah were completely absent. *'Parody: '''Tons of show parodies. **''SpongeBob SquarePants in TTOTP is parodied as GiraffeBob LongPants, being Shoney, Abigail (Doll and Colena), Cailin, Courtney and Ashton's favorite shows. It was shown in some episodes before he made a physical appearance. To make it more unique, Tom Kenny voices GiraffeBob, Bill Faggerbakke voices Wilson Zebra and Rodger Bumpass voices Lionward Claws. **''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' in TTOTP was also parodied as Benny Electron. It was shown in TBD. **''Adventure Time'' was another show parodied as Time for Entertainment in TTOTP. It was seen in the beginning of Light Man to the Rescue! **''Spyro the Dragon'' was parodied as Pyro the Dragon, being Abigail's favorite game character. (reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) **''Kirby'' is parodied as Scarfy, unlike Kirby, Scarfy is actually a villain in real life. **''Crash Bandicoot'' is parodied as Rush Bandicoot. (reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) **''Collin the Speedy Boy'' was parodied as Colby the Speedy Bandicoot. In addition, David Kaufman, who originally voiced Collin and currently voices the classic version of Collin, voices Colby. Surprisingly, despite the original being based on a human, the parody is a bandicoot. **''Peppa Pig'' was parodied as Kekki Pig. (reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) **''Pokémon was parodied as ''Jokémon. ''(reserved for GreenGrass) **''Ren & Stimpy were parodied as Ken & Rempy. (reserved for GreenGrass) *'Breakout Character:' Shoney falls into this category. *'Cry Cute:' Hannah Paintders falls to this category. *'Skirts, Dresses and Gowns:' Most females wear them, as only three or four of those female characters (there are tons of them) that wear pants. Tear-Jerker This series is known to bring people in tears in some episodes while being comedic. *In the eighteenth episode, Abigail thought she had lost Shoney in the sewers... after she realized she was a bitch to Shoney. This becomes heartwarming when Shoney apparently appears unharmed and forgives Abigail, thus becoming good friends in the process. *The Paintders' tragic past on how they lost their parents. The Paintders' parents were having a unforgettable date. Then, a Minotaur (which is rumored to be either of The Minotaur Gang's father) crashes them on purpose, killing them. *''No Lagan Matter'' is one of the, if not, the saddest episodes of The Tales of The Paintders. Of course it did end on a happy note, but it was still a sad episode to some fans. *In Light Man to The Rescue!, when Shoney finds out that Light Man isn't what he seems, he becomes heartbroken and cries. *Alexis's heartbreaking and dark past. Her parents had treaten her like shit for not being like them, implying that their parents are cruel, and she never wanted to be cruel because she loved her childhood friend. To hide that, she pretended to be a jerk until later in the episode. *(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) Funny *Shoney himself is usually the comic relief of this show. *Damien mispronouncing Rhenodix's name can be funny to some fans. *''The Fortune'' has Abigail having a funny expression that "death" she was given wasn't death at all, but a lot of cuteness by having a lot of dogs licking her. *The Grumpibat Officers, at times, are actually comedic, making them one of the most comedic police officers of all time. Heartwarming *In the eighteenth episode, where Abigail and Shoney finally became good friends, not only it's seen as tear-jerking, but it can be seen as heartwarming as well. *The ending in The Fortune where Abigail is surrounded by cute puppies, which would cause her and her grandma to adopt them and take care of them. Nightmare Fuel Even a cute girl show has some dark moments. *Some scenes in The Fortune, where Abigail starts thinking about herself getting into extremely dangerous situations after 3 days. *There is a scene where Delilah actually poisoned her boyfriend onscreen. YMMV *'Essemble Dark Horse:' **Rainee **Courtney **Doll and Colena following **Shoney *'Friendly Fandom:' **and LPS **Adventures of Stella **due to the crossover **Barbie **Fans of The Berestain Bears actually really like the show, especially Too Tall Minos, since he is very inspired by Too Tall Grizzly. ***of the living Berestains liking the character **due to the Nintendo thing ** Category:Tropes Category:The Tales of The Paintders